


It was just an innocent question.

by xyChaoticFox



Series: An Eve and their Servamp [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Bloody Kisses, Boy x boy, Breaking a wall, Don't Like Don't Read, Frenzy - Freeform, How did it turn into this, Kuro realizes he wants the D, M/M, Mahiru just asked a question, Ripping Clothes, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, bloodkink, clothed grinding, lol, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Kuro never bites Mahiru's neck,  until one day he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •It's 3 am and I should be sleeping.  
> •This just popped up into my head and is probably gonna be bad cause I'm rushing it but I wanted to finish it now.  
> •English is not my native language so please excuse any major errors. Thank chu >.<  
> •Enjoy my shit xD
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--

Mahiru's brow dipped low into a frown as he sneaked fleeting glances at Kuro lounging in front of the couch.  His mouth twitched as he rearanged his books for the thousandth time before looking at the yawning cat once more. He jumped when it spoke.

"What do you want? "

"Huh,  n-nothing! " Mahiru laughed nervously.

"Then stop looking at me."

"I wasn't, stupid cat."

"Sure. "

"Get up and do something for once."

"No thanks."

Mahiru groaned,  shoving his books away and resting his head on his hands. 

"Hey... Kuro?"

Kuro grunted in response.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. "

"I knew you weren't giving me looks for nothing ." He groaned again.

"W-whatever,  I wasn't !" Mahiru huffed.

Kuro didn't reply,  eyes drooping and strained on the flickering screen covered in anime. 

"So you don't want to even hear it? "

"Ugh,  just spit it out."

Mahiru shuffled his feet,  turning in his seat until he figured out what he wanted to say. 

"Why don't you ever bite somewhere else besides my wrists? "

The abrupt question made Kuro roll onto his side to look at Mahiru.

"Such a stupid question. You make me tired."

"Come on it was just a normal question." Mahiru argued.

"Sure. " Was the sarcastic reply.

"Stop being so damn neverminded about everything and answer the damn question! " Mahiru slammed a hand onto the table.

Kuro didn't answer.  The clock on the wall ticked, it's sound making Mahiru's skin crawl as silence stretched between them.

"Tch, " Kuro stood, raising to his feet, "You are such a pain. "

Kuro's loud footsteps rung in Mahiru's ears as the servamp came closer,  closer,  closer. He swallowed,  uneasily getting up as well. Kuro's hand shot passed his head,  connecting hard with the wall as Mahiru stumbled back against it as well.

"What are you do-"

"Is your wrist a problem?  You're the one who gives it to me."

"No,  I just.. You,  uh,  what about the neck? " Mahiro awkwardly pointed to his neck.

"Did you want me to bite your neck? "

"I was just thinking about it and thought I'd mention it to you. "

" _No_." Kuro's eyes narrowed fiercely.

"But why not?"

"Because I'm not filthy or Lily. So leave it.  God this is so tedious." Kuro rubbed his face.

"Hey,  dont get snappy with me-"

"Tell me, Mahiru," Kuro leaned closer,  eyes scanning up and down the length of Mahiru's body, "Where would you prefer me to bite you? "

Mahiru opened his mouth but Kuro was so close,  his voice was stuck in his throat and he couldn't answer.

"Come on,  you have to answer now. " Kuro's voice was mocking him. 

It made him angry and he grabbed Kuro's shoulder,  pushing it back but the vampire didn't budge.

"That's enough." He finally managed to say.

"Really?  Then why aren't you putting more force in trying to push me away? "

Mahiru gave a shocked gasp,  "I don- you can't-this isn't.. "

"So much work,  I could just die." Kuro's fingers pushed Mahiru's collar out of the way,  tipping his head upwards.

Mahiru's eyes were wide,  the cat was just joking , right ? He wouldn't do anything.  Then why was he getting so much closer.  Kuro's warm breath hit his jaw,  tickling his skin. He didn't breathe ,  lungs not co-operating inside his chest.  His other hand came up to take hold of Kuro's other shoulder, fingers holding onto the material of his jacket but not moving to do anything. Kuro's lips brushed his chin,  so soft that it would've gone unnoticed by Mahiru if he wasn't watching Kuro with his own eyes. A wet tongue traced his adam's apple,  marking a small **_x_**. 

"Such a pain. Such a pain. " Kuro recited against his skin.

Mahiru tried to snap back but the fangs sinking into his neck were too much.  It was like a fog gathered around him,  a silky black ocean covering his eyes in a soothing manner.  The spot where Kuro's fangs pierced his skin burned,  itched and tingled. Fire spread from it right into his veins,  the searing feeling carving itself into the folds of Mahiru's brain.  When it hit him,  his legs went numb. A strangled moan escaped from his throat, and the darkness filled with bright stars shattering into pieces before his vision. His fingers dug into Kuro's shoulders, clawing at him to bring their bodies together as much as they could. Kuro growled into his neck,  sucking deeper while one of his hands cupped the back of Mahiru's neck and the other possessively grabbed onto a small hip. White,  hot pleasure pulsed through his body,  riddling him senseless. He found himself begging without a voice,  body shuddering as Kuro's heat seeped through their clothes.  The vampire's hands moved to impatiently pull at his shirt,  pushing the fabric up so his hands could slide over Mahiru's bare skin.  His nails traced Mahiru's abdomen, goosebumps forming underneath his burning fingers. When did it get so hot. His hips pushed against the eve's,  trying to some how quench the newely discovered thirst.  He warned him. But Mahiru never listened.

He pulled away,  bloody mouth covering Mahiru's open one. His tongue pushed inside,  delving deep into Mahiru's sweet mouth.  Innocent and pure,  the taste was fucking devine. Saliva pooled in his mouth and he swallowed it along with Mahiru's needy whimpers. He sucked on the eve's lip,  pulling it into his mouth and tugging until he was sure Mahiru's lip would be purple. The boy pushed his nails further into Kuro's clothes,  trying to claw their way to the buttons keeping his jacket on.  Mahiru arched into him,  his hands curling into the blue fabric and popping Kuro's buttons right off.  He gasped into their kiss but it only fueled Kuro more. He loved the feeling of Mahiru's needy hands running all over his body,  the small fingers trying to feel their way down Kuro's toned abdomen until they vastened to his hips. _What was he doing,  he should stop_.  Right then and there.  Red flashed before his eyes and he pulled away,  fangs stabbing into the muscled of Mahiro's shoulder. The boy's cry was one of pure bliss. Kuro's nails shredded the poor material and if Mahiru was in his right state of mind,  he would be furious.  But now it turned him on more than anything to have Kuro ripping his clothing a part. Kuro felt so strong beneath his hands,  muscles constricting under them as he raked them down the servamp's powerful body.  He never realized how buff Kuro really was.

Never before in his entire life had Mahiru experienced the frenzied lust he felt at that moment.  He twitched inside his pants, yearning to feel Kuro's bare hands on him,  touching him, pushing him over the edge.  He called out helplessly when Kuro grinded against him, almost causing him to black out entirely. Mahiru's head was spinning as he tried to buck his hips to create more friction.  He should be ashamed,  embarrassed , appaled even... But he felt none of it.  He could feel Kuro,  on fire,  hard, hungry and taken over by lust. He yearned for him like never before,  willing to sacrifice anything if Kuro asked him at that moment. Kuro slammed Mahiru back against the wall,  hauling his thighs up so Mahiro's legs could wrap around his waist as he rocked his hips into his eve. The wall cracked with the brutal force of each slam. The pleasure was just too much and too good.  Mahiru almost felt like dying from it. He was about to come right there and then.

Kuro pulled away,  ceasing all movements. His breaths came out in short puffs between his parted lips.  His forehead rested against Mahiru's,  the boy still twitching and writthering in Kuro's arms.  His eyes were glazed over and almost shut while Kuro's were blown wide open as if he just realized what they were doing.  He gasped,  spluttering nonsense as he let Mahiru down.  He vigorously wiped at his mouth,  turning around as fast as he could and bolting out the room.  Mahiru sunk down against the wall, body spasming as he slid onto the cold floor. He was wet,  covered in sweat,  blood and saliva,  while his body painfully ached and his limbs refused to move. With his head thrown back,  his eyes hazily stared up at the ceiling,  saliva drizzling down the side of his mouth.

_ What the fuck was that? _

\--


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gah, bare with me .

 H 

\--

He just couldn't forget it.  Why wouldn't it just fade into the back of his mind?  Why did the tab stay open and up front? It was too intense.  His voice answered back.

"Crap." Mahiru's lip quivered.

He hid his face in the crook of his arm,  feeling awkward and incomplete.  He was rock hard again, it was the fith time since the incident earlier.  He cursed again,  scowling at the bulge in his pants. Mahiru didn't want to touch himself,  he wanted Kuro to.. That was the problem. Why did it have to be a problem anyway. That was enough,  he just couldn't anymore!  He shoved his blankets away, almost falling out of his bed.

"Yeah, well,  you're full of crap too! " he yelled at it,  rubbing his ass where it hit the wooden frame of his bed.

Mahiru didn't go about being silent,  stomping around his room to reach the door,  throwing it open as well. The wall vibrated and Kuro complained from his spot on the sofa.

"You're making a noise, stupid human."

Mahiru ignored him, feet padding impatiently on the carpeted wooden floor until he reached the front of the couch staring down at Kuro with his hands on his hips. Before the vampire could shoo him away, he climbed onto it,  legs sliding over Kuro to rest a thigh at either side of Kuro's hips. He glared at the vampire,  hands taking hold of his clothed chest but when his mouth opened,  ready to give Kuro a piece of his mind and tell him just how much of a little shit he was-

"What."

One word laced with dominace and challenging sarcasm and Mahiru lost his cool. Kuro's red eyes glared up through his raven lashes, slightly messy blue hair falling over his brows as he tilted his head to the side. Mahiru wavered, literally feeling his confidence leaving his body and his hands retreating to the hem of his own shirt. His eyes darted everywhere but the vampire's direction,  hands wringing in his shirt. He must look so stupid right now. Mahiru stole a glance at Kuro who watched him expectantly. Oh, shit! He was sitting on Kuro. Mahiru swallowed thickly,  suddenly finding it much harder to breathe. He lingered awkwardly,  not sure how to asked what he so badly desired and feeling too embarrassed about the way he went at it.

"I-uh.. I want.."

"Cat got your tongue?"

Mahiru blushed,  cursing under his breath and shaking his head in disagreement,  god, why was he acting to pathetic now!  He wanted to shout at Kuro but the vampire put all his thoughts to rest as he pushed himself up and slid Mahiru correctly into his lap. He moved so quickly, the teen thought he was going to headbutt him and screwed his eyes shut. Instead, he burried his face in the crook of Mahiru's neck, breathing in deeply to take in the boy's inviting scent.When he sucked in another big gulp of air,  his arms tightened around Mahiru's waist, sharp nails threatening to cut through the thin pajama shirt his Eve wore.

"Why do you smell like this." It wasn't a question.

  
His knuckles turned white, saliva was pooling in his mouth again as Mahiru's heartbeat rung in Kuro's trained ears. He could hear it speeding up, pumping blood so fast he was surprised Mahiru wasn't bouncing up and down with the flow. But wow,  he smelled so _good_.

"You smell like sex. Like a girl." Kuro elaborated.

"Huh,  don't say crap like that when we're sitting like this." Mahiru blushed trying to move away.

The way he twisted only succeeded in giving Kuro better access to his neck.  Shit,  was he going to bite it again? Mahiru's heart was beating in his throat.Damnit!  To say Mahiru felt uneasy was way beyond an understatement. He felt like he was standing on his toes above a sea of boiling and raging lava, balancing two chairs in his hands and a stack of books on his head while wearing his whole closet. He felt like his head might pop as his nerves chewed him up from inside. Still,  he was anticipating Kuro's next move,  most of him ready to be jumped at any moment.

His whole body went weak just thinking about the pleasure after those sharp teeth cut into his skin. But the sting of Kuro's fangs didn't follow, in its place the vampire's nose traveled up his neck. His mouth was open, breath hot against Mahiru's skin. His arms wound around Kuro's neck, fingers sliding into Kuro's messy hair as his head lolled to the side. With a girlish squeak his arms tightened, groin tingling as the edges of Kuro's teeth scraped along the line of his jaw.

  
"Is it alright if I just bite?"

  
Mahiru eagerly nodded, head already tilting in a warm welcome.His body buzzed with electricity when Kuro softly kissed his neck, offering some kind of reassuring touch instead of just going at it. His mouth hovered above Mahiru's neck while he debated whether or not he should do it. He did it anyway. His mouth opened,  fangs extending before they crushed the skin,  slicing through it like paper and settling deep into his neck. Mahiru jerked,  arching against him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. First it was the normal pain of the bite and then...

  
There was that feeling again. The black raven wing covering his eyes and the fireworks bursting within the dark. Heat spread through him like a wild fire,  his nerves going into a riot as burning waves engulfed them and made his body shook. Mahiru's chest burst into flames, melting into the demanding and hungry mouth,  and shaking with pleasure as Kuro pushed him down, grinding against him. He moaned, shaky hips following Kuro's movements as he rocked into his lap. The vampire traced the band of Mahiru's pajama pants, cool fingers slithering inside to cup the boy's behind and push him down harder.  
A growl rumbled in the back of his throat, Mahiru's whines almost like music to his ears.

He shoved him off his lap, hands pushing Mahiru flat against the sofa. His hands held Mahiru's knees as he pulled away and kissed his way down the human's neck again.  When he reached his chest,  Kuro playfully nipped at a few patches of skin to distract Mahiru from his real objective. After all,  this is what his Eve really wanted. The pleasure only a servamp could offer its master; it wasn't just about the biting. This strenghtened their relationship in more ways than Mahiru knew, because Mahiru never listened.

Kuro's hands pushed his knees apart, pushing Mahiru's pants down them as his strong body settled between his spread legs and the hard erection rubbed against Kuro's chest. He seized Mahiru's hands which were flailing to cover himself from Kuro's piercing gaze. Kuro's eyes traveled below the leaking member, profiling every blemish scattered along Mahiru's porcelain thighs. His hands covered the Eve's knees as he lowered his head to place a kiss to one of Mahiru's thighs.

  
"Kuro w-wait-"

  
He choked, the pleasure overwhelming as Kuro's teeth sunk into his creamy skin. One hand wrapped around his throbbing length, firmly holding him as Kuro's tongue lapped at the wound before diving back for more. He pushed him into the couch, hooking his arms undearneath Mahiru's legs and yanking him closer. Mahiru didn't know where to look, how to touch or act. He couldn't even say what he wanted,  panting and moaning sinfully. He felt like such a whore,  blushing more and more with each thought of it. Kuro licked his lips, tongue also circling the round puncture wounds he made. His head throbbed just like his erection, the sweet blood colouring his vision with red. Mahiru's eyes stung with unshed tears of absolute bliss as he clawed at Kuro's back, nails definitely drawing blood as the vampire hissed against his flesh and squeezed him harder. His bloody mouth traveled along the inside of Mahiru's thigh, tongue snaking out to trace a pulsing vein up the twitching member. Mahiru's body jerked in his arms when he pinched the skin between his lips before letting go. He threw Mahiru a quick glance, seeing the brunette with his head thrown back and his face hiding behind his arms.

"You need to look, Mahiru. This is what I warned you about."

Kuro's nose nuzzled a faint dusting of hair above Mahiru's sex, inhaling to take in the sinful scent flowing from his master.

  
"Such a pain. This is why I never bite you elsewhere. "

  
"T-then why are you doing all this? " Mahiru's voice was strained.

  
_Because your blood is like an aphrodisiac . Your bite too._

  
White light exploded in his vision, body pulsing and burning as Kuro's teeth pierced the sensitive skin above his sex.

"Ahh-ngh! " he cried out, hands flying to grab Kuro's hair.

  
He didn't stop him, fingers tugging the soft blue hair and actually encouraging the vampire . His hips bucked into the hand Kuro wrapped around his cock again. The pleasure was over-stimulating as Kuro rubbed against him, moaned into his pelvis and drank from him like his life depended on it. His hand moved at super speed, bringing Mahiru to breaking point in no time at all.

  
"Fuck. " Kuro pulled back, mouth open as he hissed and blood dripped down his chin.

  
"This is disgusting. " he commented, tryin to wipe his mouth.

  
"Kuro,b-bastard. "

  
Kuro smirked, pulling the quivering Eve down onto him, grinding into him with a fierce force.

  
"This will have to do for now. If I take any more blood you'll pass out, idiot. "

  
Mahiru nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as he held onto Kuro's biceps. Kuro moved his hips in perfect rhythm, rubbing against the boy in just the right way with every thrust. Mahiru tried to blink away the sweat dripping into his eyes, throat feeling dry with each loud cry he gave. Kuro pulled him into his lap again, trying to keep the boy quiet before the whole neighborhood came and interfered with their business.

  
"Ah-d-don't stop," Mahiru tried to hold on tighter, "Jesu-nnngh!"

  
Kuro felt the rippling of Mahiru's body, the tremors running through it and the muscles tensing against him. He was close, almost there. Kuro bit into his own lip, trying his best to stay in control.

_Never bite anywhere besides the wrist ._

  
_Never engage in sexual interactions._

  
_Never develop feelings beyond loyalty towards your Eve._

  
_He broke the basic rules of a servamp._

  
Mahiru bit down into a muscled shoulder, barely breaking skin as he came and collapsed against Kuro. He heaved, his throat stinging like never before. His shaking fingers tried to hold onto Kuro, dazed and bewildered as he struggled to talk. Kuro pushed Mahiru's wet hair away from his forehead. He sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around the lithe form.

  
"So much work. I could just die."

  
"Fuck you." Mahiru managed to laugh into his shoulder.

  
Kuro's almost smiled, lips brushing against Mahiru's temple. This really was such a pain.

  
_He broke the basic rules of a servamp but with Mahiru at his mercy, quivering in his lap..he couldn't have cared any less._

\--. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was such a bitch to write. I re-wrote it more than 5 times which is why I took a while to update .  
> This is a bit of a let down but I'm posting it anyway since I won't be able to write for a while. Gomen~  
> Thank you for reading, love all of you darlings xx

**Author's Note:**

> •Thank you for reading. ♡  
> • May you be blessed with some steamy vampire action in your dreams. XD


End file.
